Report Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Starscream Nitrogear ---- Military Barracks Slipstream is in the barracks room, sitting on her bunk. She's holding a data pad in her hand, her fingers tap on the side of it. Nitrogear enters the barracks, having completed his latest rounds. He enters his little area he's made for himself, and checks his systems with the nearby diagnostics. Slipstream glances up to see who came in, offering a soft, "Good cycle." in greeting. Starscream also enters the barracks. He needs a good recharge before he goes tomorrow to go find Trypticon. He flops on his bunk and rubs his optics. Nitrogear turns his optics to Slipstream, greeting her in return with a nod. "Greetings, Comrade Slipstream. My cycle has been quite a busy one, indeed. Yours?" Slipstream glances at Starscream, then looks back toward Nitrogear, "Trying to give a detailed report that Megatron ordered. Trouble is I cannot remember a thing past us getting into the time machine. It's like the jump itself just messed with my memory." "And I have been searching for Trypticon with Comrade Starscream. So far our efforts have not been productive, it has been.. aggravating, to say the least." Nitrogear says, with an annoyed tone of voice. Slipstream mms, "Well we'll try next cycle, perhaps need to start where Starscream last saw him and examine the ground for traces of the direction he moved." Changing subject, Nitrogear inquires: "What about the time machine Comrade Starscream was working on?" You say, "We tested it out, works fine." Starscream murmurs, "Yes, it works perfectly." He doesn't sound convinced. Nitrogear says, "Excellent.. I wonder if anything has changed here? But Comrade Starscream does not sound convinced. Were there problems with the device, Comrade?” Slipstream states, "We cannot remember where or when we went. The machine apparently has a glitch. That or something about time jumping messes with the memory." "What? Oh no, I'm just...tired. There might have been a problem with it since our recollections are fuzzy. Other than that, it worked fine." Curiously, Nitrogear asks Slipstream, "Did you research any new solution to the problem?" "I'll figure it out after we've retrieved Trypticon. That is a more pressing priority," he says. You say, "Why would I research it? I'm no scientist." Nitrogear nods, "Very well, Comrade. I will return to the search." Nitrogear nods at Starscream, and is nearly set to return the search after just a quick refuel - sans rest. You say, "We can look together later, Nitrogear. Why not sit and chat?" Turning his optics towards Slipstream, Nitrogear considers her request for a moment, weighing the option of continuing the mission and chatting with Slipstream. Nitrogear responds, "Yes, I think I will Comrade." Moving over towards Slipstream's bunk, he pulls up a chair and takes a seat. Slipstream saves what she was doing on the data pad. She sets it next to her and sighs. "Megatron will NOT be happy when he sees a report without any detail." she glances at Starscream, "You didn't perchance check the time machine for where you sent us in time?" "Comrade Starscream had given me the task of entering all the data into the Central Decepticon computer database." Nitrogear states. "From the data entered, the time machine sent us back to when Comrade General Megatron was a gladiator." Slipstream picks up her data pad and taps that into her report busily, "Well that's something at least. Doesn't tell me what we did there or why we went there though." Nitrogear says, "I'm glad I could be at least some help, Comrade Slipstream. - But I believe Comrade Starscream's original goal was to go back to a time where we could oust the Autobots once and for all." Nitrogear adds, hoping that could be useful as well." Slipstream hmms, "Plausible." she types that in as well. "Thing is if this is enough detail to please Lord Megatron or not." Nitrogear says with a grim outlook, "I doubt it. Comrade General likes as much information as possible. Is there more information you are looking for?" Slipstream sighs, frowning a little, "I guess knowing what Autobots we would have targeted. If we succeeded. Something more than we went back to the time of his gladiator ways and went after Autobots." Nitrogear says, "Most likely Optimus Prime, members of the Council, or even the Matrix." Nitrogear says, indicating targets he'd choose, with Optimus Prime at the top of his personal Hit List." "Most likely Optimus Prime, members of the Council, or even the Matrix." Nitrogear says, indicating targets he'd choose, with Optimus Prime at the top of his personal Hit List. Slipstream hmms, "Okay so if we did that, why is nothing changed? Perhaps we didn't succeed?" Nitrogear says, "Those questions I cannot answer, Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear sighs, spending a moment thinking about it." "Those questions I cannot answer, Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear sighs, spending a moment thinking about it. Slipstream hrms, "Well I'll just put down we attempted to find Prime in that time and couldn't locate him so came back home." Nitrogear nods, "Anything else on your mind, Comrade Slipstream?" Slipstream considers as she taps in that information into her report. "Hmm. How would you react if someone touched you where you didn't want to be touched?" "Has a Mech done that to you, Comrade Slipstream? I will arrange them a new face.", Nitrogear says, punching his right fist into his left open palm with a clang. Slipstream glances up at him, "Yes. But Megatron has taught him the error of his ways. Though I suspect he'll keep annoying me anyway." Nitrogear says, "So, the Comrade General....” Slipstream finishes the report up. "He threw him against the wall, hard, told him to start acting like a warrior and took energon credits away from him. He also has to seek out training with Bludgeon." Nitrogear nods, "I am glad he took to your defense. Nothing concerns me more than the Empire and the well being of my fellow Decepticon." Slipstream mmms, "Oh he was mad at me too, at least that first time he had to intervene." Nitrogear says, "I should get back to the patrol routes, Comrade Slipstream. Before I say something I might regret." Nitrogear laughs a bit. Slipstream hmms softly to that, "All right. Safe patrol to you." Nitrogear nods, "Take care, Comrade Slipstream". Starscream stirs. "Return in one piece," he murmurs. Nitrogear nods at Starscream, and takes off. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Sleek's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs